


Uno más uno igual a tres

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Los personajes no me pertenecen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No soy muy buena en esto, Rooster Teeth Latino, churboose - Freeform, es difícil encontrar mpreg, mpreg Caboose, si no le gusta no leer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Esta es la dimensión donde ellos tienen hijos y se enfrentan a la paternidad





	1. Tiempo de espera

**Author's Note:**

> Es complicado encontrar Mpreg de red vs blue , así que pensé "¿por que no hacer que mi pareja favorita tenga hijos?" y he a qui ... antes había encontrado( hace ya un tiempo ) otro Fanfic donde Church estaba esperando al hijo de Caboose pero lo perdí y ahora no lo encuentro TnT .

Church odia los hospitales los detesta, es en este tipo de lugares donde te dan malas noticias y la comida es asquerosa, el aun trata de adivinar que sabor tenia aquella vez sus huevos refritos cuando fue hospitalizado por un ataque de pánico, desde ese entonces él no ha vuelto a comer huevos, aun a si no lo hace por él, lo hace por Caboose el chico a estado actuando extraño.  
Church noto esto desde hace unas semanas lo primero que vio fue que Caboose nunca se negaba a los viernes de pizza el adora la pizza , posiblemente en ese momento pensó que no estaría mal no comer pizza , lo segundo fue que Caboose dejo a un lado sus amadas golosinas y comenzó a comer fruta ,ahora Church sabe que Caboose es fanático de las fresas , lo tercero que le cuesta aceptar pero es verdad es que Caboose lo ha rechazado dos noches seguidas en la cama ……eso fue un punto rojo en las señales de advertencia de Church , el pobre chico solo dice que se siente extraño después de eso hay otras cosas más , suele dormir mucho , no come pero todo el tiempo tiene mareos y ascos , llora con su caricatura favorita y se enoja cuando algo no está en su lugar … él no es así , nunca le ha molestado que Church deje sus calzoncillos por ahí , o que el vaso de la cocina no esté bien colocado o lo ducha sea muy caliente ; de todas formas he aquí sentado en la sala de esperas rodeado de gente enferma y niños corriendo y llorando de un lado a otro .  
-¿Hey, quieres jugar conmigo? – una pequeña voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una niña se había acercado a él con crayones y una libreta –Juguemos tres en raya – sonrió dejando ver su hueco de diente recién mudado.  
-Mmm no soy muy buen en eso – trato de librarse  
-No importa, yo tampoco soy buena – se sentó a un lado dejando un espacio entre asiento para acomodar su libreta – elijo circulo – menciono ofreciéndole un crayón de color  
-¿Y tus papas?- tomo el crayón  
-Mamá está trabajando ella trabaja aquí – marco el circulo – así que estaba aburrida – comenzó a mecer sus piernas  
-¿No te ha dicho que no hables con extraños?- marco cruz a un costado  
-Sip, pero todos los demás están con sus hijos y sus esposos y esposas y tu estas aquí solo y yo estoy aburrida - marco nuevamente  
-No estoy solo – corrigió, Church se pregunta por qué los niños siempre lo han intimidado, él no es la clase de persona que adora a los niños y le gusta traerlos en brazos, siempre a pensando que son pequeñas maquinas babeantes que se ensucian mucho y por alguna razón siempre son pegajosos y huelen raro, tal vez el piensa en eso porque junior fue así el lloraba todo el tiempo y babeaba mucho.  
-Es tu turno – dijo la chiquilla  
-¿Eh? , ah si – marco de nuevo  
-¡Gane!- dijo sonriente  
-Tramposa – revolvió su cabello  
-¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas tramposa? – le saco la lengua; ahora esto era guerra Church también había comenzado por sacar la lengua a un niña ¿Qué clase de cosas maduras son estas? , ahora ambos estaban sentados de brazos cruzados con la lengua de fuera mutuamente.  
-¡June! – llamo una enfermera a lo lejos, rápidamente la niña se levantó y tomos sus cosas  
-Adiós tonto – saco por última vez la lengua y corrió a tomar la mano de la enfermera posiblemente ella era su madre.  
Bueno al menos ahora era él , miro su reloj nuevamente Caboose estaba tardando, jugo un momento con teléfono hasta que la puerta del consultorio se abrió.  
-¡Leonard! , que gusto me da verte amigo mío- saludo Frank  
-Hey Doc. ¿Todo bien? – se levantó de su asiento para saludar  
-Claro pero necesito que entres conmigo un momento –  
Cuando Church entro vio a un Caboose sentado con la cabeza abajo ,sus brazos reposaban en su estómago y su cabello cubría sus ojos, Church tomo asiento a un costado de él, tratando de tocar a Caboose pero rápidamente Doc. Interrumpió.  
-Muchas felicidades Leonard – miro Church confundido  
-¿Acaso se le felicita por estar enfermo? –  
-Oh lo siento Leonard donde está mi profesionalismo, muchas felicidades están teniendo un bebé - sonrió  
Church sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y está seguro de que en este momento está sudando “¿Qué dijo?” fue lo que pensó, sentía un frio extraño que le recorría la columna vertebral, ¿Cómo se supone que cuidarían un bebé? Apenas Caboose comprendía ese término, lo supo desde que tuvieron su primera relación nunca olvidaron el condón o las pastillas…. Oh no ahora él puede recordar esa noche; su mano choco contra su cien como una forma torpe de recordar.  
-¿Church?..-  
Después de la cena lo que parecía haber sido una guerra de cosquillas se convirtió en besos apasionados y manos debajo de sus playeras y pantalones, luego al día siguiente en la bañera...y ese día no fue a trabajar y el condón… el jodido condón estaba adentro del cajón de ropa.  
-¿Church?-  
Como pudieron haber olvidado algo tan importante, no es que en su plan de vida no trataran de tener un hijo solo que ahora es muy pronto, apenas llevan dos años de casados y su trabajo no es el mejor aún están pagando la casa y los padres de Caboose, ¡Dios! Los padres de Caboose lo mataran.  
-¿C-Church, estas bien? – una mano suave lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente miro a Caboose, el pobre chico lo miraba con preocupación sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse cristalinos. “Que egoísta soy” pensó , si él estaba asustado Caboose lo estaría aún más él tendría que soportar todos estos malestares hasta que el bebé nazca , tendría que soportar las noches en vela , los dolores de espalda y el parto ….Pobre Caboose ….  
-Le diré a la enfermera que agende una cita la semana que viene, les daré información sobre las vitaminas que tendrá que tomar Caboose y sobre la alimentación – dijo Doc. sonriente haciendo unas anotaciones .  
-¿Cuánto tiempo es?- pregunto tomando la mano de Caboose en la suya.  
-Tranquilo está por llegar al mes –  
-¡Al mes, pero si comenzó a sentirse mal hace unas semanas!- podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros  
-Eso es normal Leonard puede que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera nota hasta el tercer mes, todos los embarazos son diferente y puede que sus síntomas estén atrasados o adelantados –  
Él estaba sorprendido ahora entendía todo ¿Cómo fue tan tonto, para no notarlo antes? , claro todo estaba ahí todo tiene sentido para él.  
Una vez fuera del hospital Caboose se acomodó del lado del conductor y Church tomo el volante, nadie dijo una palabra fue un silencio incómodo.  
-Ponte el cinturón – mientras el abrochaba el suyo miro de reojo a Caboose sus hombros estaban tensos  
-¿No quieres al bebé?- la pregunta lo hizo mirar rápidamente  
-¿Por qué preguntas? –  
-Sé que este molesto, pero yo estoy feliz…por qué me diste un regalo...algo que será tuyo y nuestro – Caboose tomo el cinturón y lo abrocho, su tono de voz parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. Church suspiro pesadamente  
-Un bebé no es como un perro Caboose, necesita cuidados diferentes – trato de ser sutil –Pero no estoy molesto, solo estoy sorprendido – fue sincero, cuando miro nuevamente Caboose estaba sollozando y mirándolo con esos ojos enormes azules. –Lo siento Caboose…quiero decir, míranos ahora tendremos más compañía en casa y hahaha mierda tal vez podríamos dejar que duerma con nosotros cuando tenga miedo en las noches y podríamos leerle la historia de piratas que tanto te gusta – sonrió cálidamente, es extraño porque a pesar del miedo que tiene pudo imaginarse así mismo llevando a su hijo o hija en sus hombros y comprando helado para Caboose y él o ella.  
-¿Me lo prometes? – limpio sus lagrimas  
-Lo prometo –  
-¿por el meñique?-  
-por el meñique – juntaron sus meñiques, pronto la tensión fue desvaneciendo solo un poco, Caboose sonreía y hablaba de todo lo que harían durante los próximos meses y sobre todo lo que tendrían que comprar.  
Ese mismo día Donut y López fueron los primeros en enterarse, habían quedado de ir a comer en su casa hasta que Caboose se sintió mal y tuvieron que darles la noticia, habían prometido guardar el secreto hasta que tengan todo planeado para decirle a todos, Donut no pudo contener su alegría y pronto comenzó a hacer planes y no dejaba de hablar de lo divertido que sería tener otro niño en casa, Junior ya no estaría más tiempo solo.  
Esa noche Caboose fue el primero en caer rendido, Church se recostó a su lado y lo cubrió con las sabanas. No tiene ni idea de lo que estará pasando por la cabeza de Caboose pero ahora puede comenzar a adaptarse a la idea de tener un hijo, reposo su mano sobre el vientre un plano de Caboose y comenzó a hacer círculos.  
-Are lo mejor que pueda…solo ten paciencia de los dos ¿De acuerdo?, no estoy molesto – susurro con la esperanza de no despertar a Caboose, lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, su chico puede ser alto por quince centímetros pero una vez que siente el tacto de Church puede hacerse bolita y caber perfectamente en sus brazos.  
-Buenas noches – ahora él es celoso de alguna extraña forma y quiere protegerlos a ambos aun si están dormidos.  
El ara todo lo que este en sus manos para ser un buen padre, sabe que podrían tener un infierno de niño tomando su carácter y la hiperactividad de Caboose, pero acepta que será interesante ver eso.


	2. Té y Sopa

No había dormido nada durante casi cuatro semanas , era el momento en que el giraba en su cama solo para darse cuenta que Caboose no se encontraba hay , se levantaría de la cama y escucharía a Caboose vomitar en el baño abriría la puerta del cuarto y encontraría a su chico sujetándose con fuerza al inodoro casi como si este se fuera a dar a la fuga , Caboose atravesaba por su segundo mes y no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno de los dos ; él se podría en cuclillas y acariciaría la espalda de Caboose arriba y abajo hasta que el malestar terminara , ayudaría a Caboose a ponerse de pie llenaría un vaso con agua y se lo daría ,pobre chico tiene los ojos rojos por el llanto y aun trata de respirar con pequeños hipos ; Caboose pasaría una hora sentado abrazando la cintura de Church y enterrando su cara suplicando que no siguiera el malestar .  
Cuando por fin el chico podía conciliar el sueño, era momento para que Church también lo intentara pero justo en el momento que él se recostaba la alarma sonaba y rápidamente tendría que apagarla para que Caboose no despertara; tomaría un desayuno rápido, afeitaría su barba y tomaría un baño, terminaría por despertar cuando trate de alcanzar la cafetera y en el intento termine por quemarse dos veces la lengua y diciendo maldiciones en vos baja.  
Donut pasaría después del trabajo para cuidar a Caboose en lo que el regresa de su propio trabajo, pero está siendo complicado mantenerse despierto.  
-¿Hey Me estas escuchando?- menciono Grif tomando su tercera dona   
-Si….si estabas hablando de eso…y de aquello...- dijo Church bostezando, había comenzado a hablar durante el almuerzo y el decidido acercarse a tomar un café, solo recuerda que se quedó hay de pie con la taza en su mano mientras escuchaba a Grif pero también sabe que llego al punto en que solo quería su cama   
-¿A si, entonces qué opinas acerca del hombre rosquilla?- lo dijo casi con seriedad   
-Espero que se solucione el caso pronto – dio un sorbo mientras Grif se burlaba de el   
-Church ¿Qué sucede amigo? Estas muy distraído- lo sacudió por el hombro   
-¿Dije algo que no debía?-   
-No es eso…. Creo que te estas trasformando en alguna clase de Zombi, solo espero que no quieras comerte mi cerebro-   
-Nada de eso Grif por eso no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estas a salvo de cualquier zombi – se burlo   
-¡Claro para ese tipo de cosas si estas escuchando!-   
-No soy un zombi Grif, culo idiota- dejo Church su taza de café sobre la mesa del comedor y termino por caer rendido en una silla –No es nada...-  
-No te creo hombre, estas actuando muy extraño – Grif lo acompaño -¿Tienes problemas en casa?- rasco su nuca   
Church lo pensó un momento antes de hablar aún no han hablado con nadie acerca de la condición de Caboose, pero tiene que ayudarlo.  
-No es nada-  
Después del almuerzo el trabajo no fue tan duro pero no podía quedarse en un solo lugar o podría terminar por dormir en su oficina pero no sería recomendable. Necesita salir a dar una vuelta.  
Termino por obtener su quinta taza de cafeína esa tarde, no puede dejar de pensar en cómo podría ayudar a Caboose, no quiere verlo llorar más y no quiere escuchar sus pobres suplicas Caboose no merece esto... maldición....Tiene una idea sabe que puede contactar con alguien y puede que sea de ayuda; saco su móvil y pulso el nombre de contacto, el timbre sonó por un momento.  
-¿Bueno?- contesto la voz femenina desde el otro lado   
-¿Carolina? , soy yo Church –  
-Diablos tiene tanto tiempo que no hablabas conmigo, ¿Cómo está todo? – dijo con gusto, ellos no se habían visto desde su boda y es extraño hablarse mutuamente.  
-Bien supongo – suspiro   
-¿Hay algún problema?-Lo analizo antes de hablar -Si tengo un problema…. Uhm es Caboose –   
-Uhm ¿Qué sucede? –  
-Bueno quiero decir antes algo ¿de acuerdo? – Miro a ambos lados como si alguien estuviera escuchando – Tendremos…un bebé – susurro, tuvo que apartar rápidamente el móvil de su oído o podría terminar sordo, Carolina suena muy emocionada.  
-¡WOW FELICIDADES CHURCH!- grito pero pronto se contuvo nuevamente -¿Espera, ese es tu problema?-   
-¡No!... no es eso, él ha tenido problemas para dormir y no puede comer nada – rasco su nuca – y quería saber cómo lidiaste con eso, cuando lo de Madison-  
-Oh hombre fue terrible, pobre Caboose lo entiendo- suspiro desde el otro lado – Es diferente en todos los caso pero puede que el jengibre le sea de ayuda –  
-¿Jengibre?-  
-Sí y algo de sopa y unas galletas, eso ayudara – Church sabe que Carolina puede ser una persona irritable y agresiva pero aun así confía más en ella que en cualquier otra persona   
-Puedo intentarlo-   
-No pierdes nada, tengo que colgar iré a la escuela de Madison, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo maldito malagradecido pudiste haber llamado antes –   
-Lo siento he estado ocupado- sonó avergonzado   
-Cuida a Caboose, si me entero que le hiciste algo ten por seguro que tendré tu trasero colgado en mi pared – colgó   
Church estaba cansado el solo quiere conseguir una noche de sueño y quiere que Caboose esté bien y también pueda dormir eso le ayudaría mucho a ambos.  
-Gracias Carolina – dio el último sorbo a su café   
Caminar hasta su casa hizo que toda la energía del café se esfumara, sentía las piernas como rocas y los parpados eran pesados pestañeos, aun así lo consiguió; él pudo haber tomado el bus o encender su auto pero sigue siendo mala idea, si se detiene es posible que se quede dormido.  
Llegar a su casa fue la mejor parte de todo el día, pero no esperaba encontrar tanto silencio, normalmente Caboose estaría despierto viendo caricaturas o hablando con Donut pero esta vez solo fue recibido por Donut; Caboose había estado enfermo la mayor parte del día y solo a veces podía obtener un poco de sueño; Donut intento ayudarlo con algo de cereal o gelatina pero al parecer no funcionó muy bien.  
Church no es muy buen cocinero aun así intenta y hace su mejor esfuerzo a pesar del cansancio que le invade; había comprado de camino a casa un poco de jengibre y repollo así que podría hacer un poco para Caboose. El olor del te recién hecho y la sopa de repollo inundan su casa y eso es una buena señal para Church. Él pudo escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse.  
-¿Church?- llamo Caboose saliendo , el traía su manta azul sobre sus hombros, aun con la pijama.  
-Caboose ven aquí un momento – llamo desde la cocina, Caboose se acercó lentamente hasta que se sentó en la mesa, Church tomo un plato de sopa y él te y se los acerco a el.  
-No quiero Church….-   
-Vamos has solo el intento – se sentó frente al; Caboose olfateo por un momento y decidió tomar un bocado – Ten cuidado aun está caliente - el chico solo asintió y comió un poco de sopa.  
-¡Esta rico!- siguió comiendo hasta quedar seseado y termino por tomar su te. Church observo a Caboose sonreír, el ama eso en el sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello alborotado, sus enormes ojos azules, ama todo de él y quiere que el este bien.  
Caboose se estiro como nunca antes lo había hecho eso hizo que su playera se levantara un poco apenas dejando ver su pequeño bache, Church observo eso con una sonrisa en su cara.  
-¿Todo bien?-   
-Gracias Church, me siento mejor – se levantó para darle un beso   
-Te amo Caboose – le volvió el beso   
-y yo ti Church – sonrieron mutuamente   
Esa noche fue la mejor de todas las noches Caboose se quedó dormido casi al instante y Church no tuvo problemas de insomnio, el saber que sus dos personas importantes están en la cama con él, le quito un peso de encima, ahora solo tiene que dormir abrazando a Caboose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdan que dije que era corto ...pues es corto   
> Gracias por leer y enserio no se como puedo continuar con esto XD


	3. Si o si

Todo comenzó la mañana en que él y Caboose habían decidido decirle la verdad a sus padres tal vez llegarían alegremente hasta la puerta de su casa y dirían “seremos padres”…si bueno no es algo tan sencillo Church ni siquiera durmió la noche anterior ha estado pensando en que decir, aunque Caboose a tratado de estar tranquilo también está nervioso suele ir de un lado a otro cortando pequeños pedazos de papel por toda la casa.  
Solo que ahora es tarde para arrepentirse, solo faltaba una hora para llegar a casa de los padres de Caboose.  
-Caboose tengo que tomar gasolina, ¿Quieres ir por un aperitivo?- miro a su copiloto   
-¡oh sí!- sonó emocionado, Church no deja de sonreír cuando su chico es tan animado   
Cuando Caboose salió del auto para entrar a la pequeña tienda de auto servicio Church reposo su cabeza contra el volante del auto y respiro hondo.  
-Tranquilízate Leonard no es como si te fueras a pedirle matrimonio por segunda vez…..- de hecho la primera vez no fue tan mal , cuando se le propuso a Caboose era Navidad y toda su familia estaba ahí , recibió las sonrisas de las hermanas y el abrazo cálido de la madre mientras él estaba hay arrodillado frente a todos con un anillo , pero su padre era una cosa diferente ... recuerda la amenaza que le hizo el día de su boda “Si tratas de hacerle daño te matare “ recuerda que le dio una sonrisa aun que no sabe con certeza que clase de sonrisa fue . Los padres de Caboose no son sobreprotectores de entre sus 7 hijos Caboose es el penúltimo solo tratan de ser cuidadosos.  
-Repasemos el plan… respira….- alzo la cabeza se enderezo la camisa – Elizabeth, John tenemos algo importantes que decirles… Michael y yo…mierda...- su cabeza choco contra el claxon de su auto –No puedo hacerlo…- sonrió ante la derrota está muy nervioso para esto   
-¿Qué no puedes hacer?- Levanto rápidamente la cabeza, no se dio cuenta cando Caboose estaba hay de nuevo con una bolsa repleta de golosinas y bebidas – ¿Church?-  
-No es nada – se colocó el cinturón de seguridad -¿Crees que esto salga bien?-   
-Oh es eso –   
Llegar a casa de los padres de Caboose fue fácil, salir del auto no lo era, repaso el plan una y otra vez sus piernas son como gelatinas, su lengua es una cosa torpe e inútil en este momento; su chico ya se encontraba afuera del auto y el aun seguía mirando por el retrovisor del auto acomodándose la camisa.  
-Mierda – fue lo único que dijo antes de ser sacado del auto por su chico; ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa tomados de las manos, soltando su agarre una vez más para secar su sudor.  
-¡Michael! – Fueron recibidos por la madre -¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado estoy tan feliz de verlos! – abrazo a su hijo y luego a él.  
-Mamá apenas fueron unos meses- sonrió Caboose   
-Hola Elizabeth, sí que ha sido largo – sonrió con nerviosismo   
-Tranquilo Leonard- le dio unas palmadas – no es como si te fueran a matar- bromeo   
-¿Michael?- un hombre alto bajo de las escaleras – Que alegría verte en casa – sonrió dejando ver sus arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos – oh y eres tu Leonard –   
-Buenas tardes John-   
-Bueno ¿por qué no pasan? , estaba preparando la comida- ánimo cálidamente, Caboose la siguió hasta la cocina y él se quedó en la entrada de la casa   
-¿No piensas pasar?- anuncio John  
-¿y tú no piezas bajar de las escaleras? – ambos se miraron con los seños fruncidos pero ninguno dijo nada, ambos continuaron con sus actividades.  
No es que tenga una rivalidad con el padre de Caboose o algo similar solo es como si el mundo simplemente conspira a su favor para que jamás se lleven bien .De todas formas aún tiene una sentencia y sigue repasando las palabras en su cabeza ; la madre de Caboose siempre ha sido una mujer alegre de buen corazón ella no lo asesinara , sin embargo John …creo que es momento de que tome las llaves del auto y corra , esta jodido o sí que lo está , su mente dice que no hay marcha atrás mientras camina a la cocina , pero mira a Caboose entonces es ahí donde una vez más se da cuenta que ya no hay salida .  
Church ayudo con la comida, mientras Caboose permanecía sentado cortando la masa de galletas   
-¿Leonard?- el continua cortando las cebollas tratando de no parpadear pero fallo, siente ese ardor horrible en los ojos pero si acerca su mano será peor -¿Leonard?- no recuerda que las cebollas fueran rojas   
-¡Church!- eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, Caboose estaba a un costado de él, miro sus manos y uno de sus dedos estaba sangrando posiblemente fue alcanzado mientras trataba de pestañar para no llorar -¿Estas bien Church?-   
-Leonard estas muy distraído ¿sucede algo?- Elizabeth le acerco una servilleta   
-No es nada, lamento que tengas cebollas rojas – sonrió, camino al baño –Tranquilo Leonard... ¿qué mierda me sucede hoy? , estoy actuando como un imbécil – golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta.  
-Si crees que golpeándola con la cabeza se abrirá, ten por seguro que no será así – eso lo hizo saltar del miedo, John apareció de la nada, Church se pregunta cómo hace ese tipo para aparecer y desaparecer tan rápido. – No quiero que ensucies la alfombra con tu sangre, vamos – hiso un gesto para que le siguiera, la cochera es uno de los nuevos lugares de la casa por conocer, el no deja de ver todas las herramientas colgadas acomodadas por tamaños y hay un auto cubierto por una lona –Toma – le dio el botiquín -Ya sé que no es de mi importancia pero ¿Qué sucede?- busco algo en los cajones   
-¿Qué?-  
-¿eres lento? –  
-No señor-  
-No soy un soldado no me digas así –  
-No John –  
-Sigo sin comprender como es que mi hijo está contigo – suspiro pesadamente   
-John mira se ¿que no te agrado de acuerdo, podrías solo por un día tratar de no ser un idiota conmigo? – eso salió de la nada, ni siquiera termino de vendar su dedo cuando reacciono ante lo que había dicho, mierda está seguro que dejo las llaves del auto en la cocina, ¿cuantos kilómetros son para llegar a la ciudad? Tal vez si corre lo suficientemente rápido puede que lo pierda. Miro lentamente a su espalda.  
-Hahahahahaha el muchacho tiene testículos – ¿eso es una señal para que el salga corriendo?- mira muchacho ,creo que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que salías con Michael – rasco su nuca – No soy el tipo que bromea con los novios de sus hijas , de hecho nunca lo hice y eres el primero – quito la lona del auto , es un auto convertible viejo , Church no sabe mucho del tema pero se ve que fue caro – Siéntate – anuncio – Cuando Michael nació era tan pequeño que cabía en una sola de mis manos , Elizabeth y yo tuvimos miedo durante todo su crecimiento , creímos que lo perderíamos pero cuando por fin salió del hospital se convirtió en un bebé fuerte , tuvimos siete hijos Leonard todos en su mayoría mujeres fuertes , pero Michael fue el único diferente ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero no? – Church asintió – Él es mi único hijo …esperaba que se casara con una mujer hermosa pero te eligió a ti – tomo asiento del lado del conductor y encendió un puro – la noche en que me dijo que se había enamorado de un hombre ...discutí con el …pero me di cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera el iría detrás de ti , a ninguna de mis hijas les negué nada , pero Michael el mmm debió de haber visto algo en ti que no lo detendría hasta no alcanzarte , desde esa noche supe que se casaría con un idiota – sonrió – Mis hijos son un tesoro Leonard y como todo tesoro tiene algo o alguien que les protege – inhalo el puro   
Church estaba tan confundido es como si John abriera las puertas de su corazón y regalara una parte de su confianza a él, aun así se siente tranquilo, su padre jamás tendría una conversación así con él, ni siquiera sabe que él tiene un matrimonio.-Si soy un idiota por que el día que vi esos ojos azules supe que no podría dejarlo ir, no te negare que no comenzamos como amigos, él era molesto he inquieto y me preguntaba ¿por qué me seguía tanto? , pero siempre ha sido fiel a sus promesas …Ni siquiera yo sé lo que vio en mí , pero jamás dejare que alguien lo lastime y si le fallo ...jamás me lo perdonaría …– bajo la vista y acaricio su anillo de bodas – John tengo algo que decirte – no lo miro solo cerro los ojos – vamos a ser padres…- trato de mantener la postura y esperar la muerte dignamente , pero no sucedió nada , abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a John el hombre tenía el puro en su boca mirándolo con ojos enormes , maldita sea este hombre es muy difícil de leer , es demasiado quieto incluso el piensa que dejo de respirar .  
John termino por soltar una bocanada de humo, se acomodó y miro frente al volante – Bueno felicidades – termino – Es pronto para que tengan un hijo pero no son niños y ambos tienen empleo y una casa – apretó el volante con la mano libre -¡Pero que mierda Leonard él es apenas veintitrés! ¡Que mierda te pasa por la cabeza!- lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, después de unos minutos lo libero – Aun así es mi nieto…y tú eres su padre…-  
-¡John!- grito Elizabeth antes de entrar a la cochera- ¡Seremos abuelos!- se podían ver las lágrimas es su rostro, Caboose la siguió con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.  
-Si lo sé – sonrió poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su esposa   
Church camino hacia Caboose y lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este –Lo sabe...y creo que estoy muerto – susurro, Caboose lo miro como si estuviera loco   
-Michael, Leonard muchas felicidades- Elizabeth abrazo a cada uno con mucho cariño   
-Felicidades hijo – John abrazo con cariño a su hijo y dio una mirada a Church   
Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte en tinta roja y está seguro que debería de cambiar de estado, de país, si se pudiera de planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Reto superado!  
> Pobre Church aun así no negare que reí mucho cuando imagine toda la escena   
> En mi imaginación siempre que Ellos tenían un hijo era una niña y en una versión paralela ,Church era mujer y tenían un niño . A si que no se que hacer xD


	4. Estoy aquí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer ultrasonido de Caboose

Caboose por fin llego a su tercer mes, las náuseas casi habían cesado y solo eran matinales, ahora podía comenzar a comer un poco más y dormía mucho más que Church, pero eso no le importaba .Doc. Les había dicho que era momento de tomar su primer ultrasonido, así que se verían el miércoles en la mañana; Caboose estaba emocionado no dejaba de hablar de ello, aunque Church no está muy seguro de si su chico sabe bien que es un ultrasonido.  
Ya habían hablado con la mitad de la familia y amigos referente al embarazo de Caboose, la mayoría lo tomo con mucha alegría pero la otra mitad demostró su duda, “no creo que sea bueno que tengan un hijo , ni siquiera se ve que tenga noción de un bebé” había comentado Connie siendo regañada por Norte , pero al final el también expreso su inconformidad “no es imposible si lo hacen juntos” fueron sus palabras ; ese día Church casi la mata aun que tenía razón ...incluso el sigue dudando de todo esto .  
-Caboose ¿estás listo? – anuncio tomando su saco y llaves  
-Espera Church – jugueteo un momento con el cierre de sudadera, el ayudo a terminar de cerrarla, un cordón de sus zapatos estaba flojo.  
-Mierda caboose eso es peligroso- regaño entre dientes atando bien los cordones. Si Caboose no se puede ni poner la ropa correctamente que aria con un bebé, ¿Lo cuidaría todo el tiempo él? , ¿Cuidaría a ambos? Una vez en el auto Church jugo con la radio pero nada le parecía atractivo, aún tenía muchas preguntas y estaba estresado, que a diferencia de su chico, que se animaba con tan solo ver a la gente pasar.  
-¿Caboose?- miro antes de comenzar a avanzar  
-SIP-miro sonriente, lo que hizo dudar de la siguiente pregunta  
-haz pensando… ¿en continuar con esto?- trago saliva  
-oh claro tenemos que seguir hasta llegar con Doc.- que energía tiene, pero no entendió la pregunta  
-No Caboose no me refiero a continuar hasta llegar con Doc – se detuvo en el semáforo -Me refiero si en verdad quieres esto- avanzo  
-¿Esto? ¡Oh sí! , me encanta estar contigo y me gusta mucho tu auto – apretó su cinturón de seguridad  
-¡Maldita sea Caboose, me refiero a el bebé!- se detuvo a un costado de la carretera -¡mierda Caboose! ,¿Quieres tenerlo?- apretó el volante con fuerza -¿Crees que serás capas de cuidarlo?-  
El silencio se presentó entre ellos dos, respiro hondo y miro por fin a Caboose, su semblante representaba el miedo y la confusión ahora que pudo sacar esa pregunta, no está seguro de sí pudo haber sido lo correcto. –Caboose yo no…- lo miro directamente a los ojos –Lo siento no quise decir eso- regreso la vista a la carretera y encendió el auto; durante el camino nadie dijo nada Church encendió la radio pero Caboose no cantaba y apenas si se movía de sus asiento, miraba de vez en cuando a su chico, pero el contrario solo mira por la ventana.  
Una hora fue como una eternidad para ambos, no era muy lejos de la ciudad y podrían haber tomado el bus y tardar 20 minutos, pero Church quería el auto. Cuando por fin llegaron a la clínica Caboose se negó a darle la mano a Church y tomo dos asientos a los lados más lejos de Church, no le extraña que él tuviera ese comportamiento infantil siempre ha sido así, no tarda más de unas horas.  
-¡Leonard!- ánimo Doc –Me alegra tanto verlos a ambos –  
-Hay Doc, sé que llegamos un poco temprano –  
-No no no es importante que lleguen temprano – Doc señalo el camino hasta llegar a una habitación, habían distintas maquinas pero entre ellas se destacaba una pantalla con un pequeño aparato y una especie de cama.-Caboose ¿Tomaste toda el agua que te dije?- menciono  
-Sep , aunque me gustaría terminar esto rápido- hizo una mueca por la incomodidad que sentía ;el chico siguió todas las indicaciones de Doc , hasta que termino acostado y con la playera arriba y dejando ver su bache más notable que ultima vez .  
-Bien puede ser que esto sea el doble de incomodo de acuerdo- anuncio tomando el aparato – Te pondré un gel, vas a tener frio por un momento – vacío un poco de gel en el vientre del chico haciéndolo saltar un poco. –No estés tan alejado Church , ¿No tienes curiosidad?- le hizo una señal para que se sentara a lado de Caboose.  
Caboose no dejo de mirar a Church, era como ver a un cachorro triste rogando por una caricia. Después de unos minutos Doc los miro a ambos – ¡Mira Caboose!- señalo en la pantalla  
-Todo se ve borroso – dijo mirando  
-Oh espera- acomodo la pantalla –así es mejor- sonrió. Ambos miraron la pantalla, con ayuda de Doc quien les explico todo, para que ambos pudieran comprender mejor - Este es su bebé – señalo -¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?- Caboose asintió rápidamente, la habitación se llenó de un eco y Church dejo de mirar la pantalla para ver a Caboose.  
Todo esto es...todo esto es real, pronto ambos serán padres y...será de ellos dos. Si tiene miedo pero eso no evita que él se sienta inmensamente emocionado, incluso en los ojos de su chico puede ver ese brillo de alegría; tomo la mano de su chico y la entrelazo ganando la mirada.  
-Lo siento Caboose...- murmuro apenas audible, pero el contrario le regreso con un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Doc salió después de todo eso, necesitaba ir por las nuevas indicaciones de Caboose, así que solo ofreció una toallita para limpiar el resto del gel y ayudo a ponerse de pie a su paciente. El silencio los invadió a ambos nuevamente.  
-Es real...- murmuro Caboose   
-Si- respondió   
-Y-yo…tengo miedo Church – sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos – quiero tenerlo- no vacilo   
-Lo sé...yo también quiero tenerlo- se levantó y abraso a su chico, Caboose reposo su cabeza contra su hombro – no quise decir eso, sé que esto será un infierno maldita sea, pero quiero que sea contigo- le murmuro   
-¿Me estas mintiendo?- lo miro a los ojos   
-No cariño- esta vez suena más convencido   
Cuando salieron de la clínica Church estaba más tranquilo, estaba feliz pero un poco decepcionado por no saber el sexo de su hijo, aun que Caboose estaba feliz, había recuperado toda esa energía que lo caracteriza y esta vez sí había tomado la mano de su chico; Doc sugirió un taller para padres principiantes y eso ayudaría a brindarles a ambos el conocimiento necesario para cuidar a su hijo.  
El día paso rápido , Elizabeth y John fueron las primeras personas en mirar las fotos del nuevo integrante , después fue Donut y López ,Tucker y Grif ; todos estaban emocionados y ambos recibieron abrazados y cumplidos acerca de su nuevo integrante , Church ya no dudaba , estaba nervioso porque durante los próximos meses Caboose sería más grande , más redondo y podría lastimarse . Cuando la noche llego ambos estaban rendidos, ya nadie quería moverse de sus cama, pero Church tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y preparar todo antes de salir de casa.  
-¡Church! – grito Caboose desde el otro lado de la casa, rápidamente corrió hacia el   
-¡¿Que sucede Caboose?!- observo a su chico inmóvil con ambas manos sobre su vientre, como si al respirar fuera a ser visto por algún tipo de criatura terrible -¿Caboose?-  
-¡Hay está de nuevo!- salto un poco   
-¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- se acercó con preocupación   
-Aquí – tomo la mano de Church y la coló sobre su vientre -¿Puedes sentirlo?- entrecerró los ojos mirando a Church.  
Esto es increíble él podía sentirlo, era como si su hijo quiera que supiera de su mera existencia.  
-Es normal Caboose, se está moviendo- camino a la cama junto con su chico y lo sentó en ella – Sentirás un montón de estos movimientos , hasta que salga- Caboose asintió ante la explicación ; él se arrodillo y coloco su oído contra el vientre , puede sentirlo y posiblemente puede escudarlo un poco ... abrazo a Caboose por la cintura y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentía , lo que dijo e hizo esta tarde ….No importa ...El ama a Caboose si no nunca se hubieran casado y el ama a este bebé y no quiere que le pase nada malo .Así el mundo esté en su contra el criara a este niño o niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dado cuenta que mientras arreglaba algunas palabras extras que salieron de mis dedos , repetía tanto la palabra Caboose que ahora esta instalada en mi diccionario de Word jajaja no se que tan bueno sea eso (tengo que corregir eso).  
> Enserio como puedo continuar con esto? gracias por leer saludos ~


	5. Ropa Nueva

Ropa Nueva  
Su fin de semana era lo único que esperaba en la semana, era la oportunidad en que se levantaría tarde y posiblemente no tendría que tomar un baño ni vestirse con ropa de trabajo, diablos el ama su fin de semana. Cuando se levantó decidió hacer el desayuno para Caboose y el, aun puede escuchar la cafetera goteando y el olor de los panqueques esponjosos en la mesa.  
-¿Caboose?- camino hacia la puerta del baño, hace treinta minutos que Caboose está hay -¿Caboose, estas bien?- toco la puerta   
-¡No entres!- advirtió desde el otro lado de la puerta   
-¿Qué sucede?- giro la perilla, pero estaba cerrada   
-Caboose estas asustándome-  
Pego su oído a la puerta, se escuchaba el murmullo del chico pero no era completamente audible, aun así Church está poniéndose nervioso aunque eso no le sorprende  
–Hay panqueques y fruta ¿No saldrás?- suena convincente   
-No-  
-Tienen jarabe –  
-No quiero –  
-Y tienen frutillas de las que te gustan y hay chocolate caliente-  
-Mmmmm no quiero- suena como si se estuviera torturándose a sí mismo y se está resistiendo   
-¿Caboose puedes decirme que mierda sucede?, si no me lo dices tendré que llamar a donut –   
-Está bien, está bien saldré, pero cierra los ojos – hablo rápidamente   
Church cerro sus ojos y se hizo a un lado de la puerta –Listo – aviso  
Aun así pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y pudo sentir el vapor del baño pegar contra su cuerpo, las pisadas de Caboose se escucharon y fueron rápidas, entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, termino por abrir los ojos  
– Mierda Caboose no se suponía que salieras y te encierres en otra parte con un demonio – camino a su cuarto   
-¡Puedes entrar!- sugirió Caboose   
Church entro pero no encontró a Caboose de pie, se había escabullido entre las mantas enredándose dejando ver su cara y un poco de su cabello húmedo todavía.  
Respiro hondo -Esta bien ¿Qué sucede?- poso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera   
-No quiero comer más – hizo un puchero   
Church en verdad comienza a preocuparse esto no es normal en Caboose, él sabe que es normal a veces que no tenga tanto apetito como antes pero ahora….  
-¿regresaron la nauseas?- se acercó, Caboose trato de ocultar su cara entre las mantas pero Church pudo llegar al antes de que hiciera eso.  
-No…-  
-¿Entonces, te duele algo?-  
-No…solo….Estoy gordo…- murmuro   
-¿Qué?- pestaño Church tratando de no reír, Caboose termino por salir delas mantas.  
-No me queda mi playera favorita…- sus ojos comenzaron a hacer cristalinos, no era necesario que el levantara su playera para dejar ver su vientre de 5 meses, su ropa comenzaba a ser chica.   
-Caboose es normal, ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿Recuerdas?-  
-Grasa de bebé …¡Pero esta es mi playera favorita!....qué tal si ya no me quieres más por ser gordo- limpio su rostro , Church no sabe si reír o ir a consolar a su chico , es una cosa dulce y adorable incluso algo sexi .  
-Caboose sabes que te amo y que eso no cambiara solo porque no te quede una playera- sonrió, tiene una idea.  
Cuando él y Caboose comenzaron a salir Church estaba un poco pasado de peso y aún tiene esa vieja sudadera cobalto en el armario.  
–Espera- Caboose se quedó inmóvil aun sollozando un poco, en parte eran culpa de las hormonas y otra culpa era su playera el cree que sigue siendo gordo –Toma ponte esto- le dio la sudadera   
-¡Church pero estas tu sudadera favorita!- Caboose trato de rechazarla   
-Es solo en lo que conseguimos ropa nueva- Caboose levanto los brazos para que Church pudiera ponérsela –Te queda bien- sonrió no es muy floja para ocultar su vientre pero definitivamente cubre todo.  
El desayuno no fue del todo rechazado por Caboose solo fueron unas cuantas raciones extras de panqueques y frutillas.  
Church recuerda el día que compro esa sudadera estaba tan nervioso por la cita con Caboose parecía una chica de colegio sacando todo lo que había en el armario y sin encontrar que ponerse al final eligió unos jeans y unos tenis, aun así no encontraba nada adecuado y en el fondo de su armario estaba la sudadera que había comprado hace unas semanas, era especial para él, si era especial, el color le recodaba el momento más cómodo con Caboose.  
-¿listo? – Pregunto Church tomando el saco de la entrada y mirando a Caboose que apenas podía amarrar las cintas de su tenis  
–Déjame ayudarte con eso- se agacho para amarrar sus cintas -¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres comprar?-   
-Mmm no pero definitivamente tiene que ser azul o blanca-  
-¿azul, desde cuando importa el color de la ropa?-  
-¡Desde ahora!- refunfuño   
-de acuerdo, de acuerdo solo no te enojes – termino por ayudar a Caboose a tomar su abrigo y salir.  
El centro comercial era una de las partes favoritas del chico todo las luces llamativas y sonidos que se encontraban hay, era como tener a un niño entretenido con las luces de navidad. La tiendas de ropa era algo que no acostumbra ir muy seguido el sería feliz si pudiera ocupar todo el tiempo su jeans, estúpido trabajo que lo obliga a ir de traje.  
-¡Church mira esto es hermoso!- sujetaba una playera de maternidad y la imagen era una sesta de gatitos ¿Quién diablos hace esta ropa?-Oh mira esta ¡es el chocolate en forma de huevo, a mí me gusta el chocolate!- la playera en letras grandes huevo kínder sorpresa.  
-¿Seguro que te gusta esa?- miro con cara de preocupación, esta ropa es rara.  
-Oh tienes razón sería malo decir que el bebé es un chocolate – toco su mentón preocupado pensando en algo mejor…posiblemente…  
-¿Church?- una voz chillona interrumpió, era claramente Donut quien venía arrastrando a López   
-¿Donut?- se preparó para ser saludado con un gran abrazo   
-Te vimos pasar desde el otro lado del centro comercial y sabía que era ustedes, sabes que Caboose no es tan fácil de esconder – sonrió pícaramente al señalar la estatura de Church   
-Lo siento – se disculpó López acomodándose la camisa   
-¿Comprando ropa nueva?- Donut tomo del brazo a ambos hombres – No se supone que dejar a Caboose solo – regaño   
Tener a Donut cerca lo convertía en un poco molesto, pero por otro lado agradecía a todos los seres divinos, porque Donut estuviera hay él podría tener una extraña obsesión con el color rosa pero su moda era diferente; Donut y Caboose se entienden perfectamente cuando ambos van de compras ahora será momento de dejar a ellos dos elegir y posiblemente el y López puedan salir de ahí.  
Quince minutos más tarde habían recorrido la mita de las tiendas y el y López sujetaban un montón de bolsas.  
-¿Podrías esperarme un momento aquí López? – dejo todas las bolsas alado de una de esos bancos acojinados dentro de la tienda, el solo hizo un gesto de aprobación, el tipo es raro casi no habla pero cuando lo hace nadie puede callarlo.  
-¿Caboose?- el chico llevaba rato mirando la ropa de bebé -¿Todo bien? –El chico solo miraba las distintas ropas   
-No estoy seguro-  
-¿Estás cansado?-  
-No-  
-¿entonces?-  
-quiero ese…- señalo una pequeña ropita con el color azul y blanco con una pequeña estrella y un oso. Church observo y la tomo en sus manos, a decir verdad no han podido descubrir si será una niña o un niño, pero no podrían dejar todo a último momento.  
-Está bien llevaremos ese también- la mirada de su chico era suficiente para mantenerlo feliz   
Fue un día largo en el centro comercial, Caboose y Donut eligieron algunos artículos de bebes que creían que serían geniales y al final tomaron el mejor helado. Desde que supo que Caboose estaba embarazado no ha tenido un momento de paz en su cabeza, continuamente pensando en un sinfín de cosas.  
Al llegar a casa, se dejó caer en el sofá con todas las bolsas mientras su chicho revisaba la nevera, lo miro de reojo; quien diría que esto le estaba pasando a él…con cada día que pasaba las cosas se hacían más reales, Caboose lo estaba asimilando a su manera pero no podía dejar de pensar si el bebé seria como su chico o como él.  
Respiro pesadamente dejando las bolsas a un lado, se levantó y camino a la cocina abrazando la cintura de Caboose; sus brazos rodearon el vientre de su chico dejando que su barbilla reposara en su hombro.  
-¿C-Church?- se sonrojo   
-Caboose, vamos a la cama -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios que ha pasado un tiempo , en fin estoy de regreso :3  
> SmilingCat990 mujer te extraño y donde sea que estés , espero que estés bien :3


	6. Entre las estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA : Estas por leer una escena de sexo , si no es de tu agrado no leer .  
> oh cierto esto es sumamente corto xD

Cerraron la puerta detrás de si entre risas y gemidos; Church seguía acariciando a Caboose tocando con las yemas de sus dedos los labios de su chico mirando su color rosado y saboreándolos con cada beso que le daba.  
-Caboose, ¿te he dicho lo sexy que te ves llevando mi sudadera puesta?- ronroneo mordiendo un poco su clavícula.  
-C-Church, ¡ah! –   
Seguía lamiendo donde había mordido, rosando su nariz contra el cuello de Caboose absorbiendo el olor de este, tan dulce y fresco que lo hacía sentir desesperado, enviando pequeñas oleadas a la punta de su miembro haciéndolo tener una erección.  
Lo tomo de la cadera enterrando un poco sus uñas, atrayéndolo más cerca para que pudiera sentir su erección; caminaron hacia a cama recostándolo suevamente y comenzando a quitarse la ropa, cuando había terminado era momento de seguir con su chico, quito los tenis y bajo con desesperación el pantalón y la ropa interior de Caboose.  
-¿Qué te parece si dejamos la sudadera?- sonrió pícaramente   
-C-hurch, ¿no lastimaremos al bebé?-   
-No lo are tan rápido, si te lastimo solo dime y me detendré-   
-E-está bien –  
Comenzaron nuevamente las caricias y los besos, bajando hasta la erección de Caboose humedeciéndose los labios e introduciéndolo en su boca; su chicho soltó un gemido clavando las uñas en las sabanas echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-C-Church, ¡ah! , se siente bien- mascullo sujetando el cabello de Church, este solo sonrió en victoria.  
Jugo con la entrada de su chico, dejando que los gemidos de este inundaran sus sentidos, se apartó una vez que ya estaba preparado.  
-déjame…deja que...Church – cambiaron de posición   
Caboose tenía las mejillas rojas y en la esquina de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas; bajo hasta la erección de su hombre lamiendo la punta rosada de este haciendo que Church soltara una maldición, el chico sabia sacarlo de sus casillas, no introdujo todo su miembro en la boca solo fue la corona de su erección.  
-Mierda Caboose – quería empuja su cabeza hasta la base de su pene, pero se contuvo mordiendo su labio.  
Caboose no tardó mucho en cumplir el deseo de Church, se sentía desesperado tomando todo lo que viniera de él. Se apartó dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, le encantaba que su chico fuera sucio y atragantado en la intimidad.   
Las cosas cambiaron cuando comenzó el acto sexual, buscaron la posición más cómoda pero nada resultaba, al final Caboose fue arriba y Church abajo.  
Pronto el chico se encontraría tomando la erección de Church mientras el sujetaba su cadera; de vez en cuando rosaba sus muslos con sus dedos, mirándolos y clavando sus uñas en ellos. La piel de Caboose era muy sensible, dejando fácilmente marcas y moretones, eso le fascinaba a Church.  
Cambiaron nuevamente, esta vez Caboose le dio la espalda y Church lo abrazo de la cintura, paseando sus manos por los muslos y glúteos de Caboose, siendo más suaves y voluptuosos, acariciando el vientre redondo de Caboose y dejándose llevar por embestidas suaves. Por un momento un pensamiento sucio atravesó a Church.  
Le encantaba ver a si a su chico siendo más lleno y con más grasa en la cintura, perdiendo sus músculos del abdomen y haciéndose a la idea de que llevaba en ese vientre redondo a su hijo , tomando toda su semilla y convirtiéndolo en un nuevo ser vivo . Le sentaba muy bien el embarazo.  
-Ca-Caboose - termino por quitarle la sudadera, dejando ver sus pezones rosados y recorriendo la espalda de su chico con pequeños besos dejando moretones.  
El chico gemía del placer dejando escapar se sus labios el nombre de su amado, sujetándose con fuerza de las manos de Church, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y dejo que su clímax los invadiera.  
-¿Estas bien?- jadeo Church   
-Si...- trato de recuperar el aliento   
Un beso apasionado fue la conclusión de su noche de pasión, dejándose abrazar el uno al otro, recuperando su respiración y mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo tontamente al amor que ambos se tenía.   
-Te amo Caboose – lo abrazo acariciando su vientre   
-Yo también te amo Church – entrelazo sus manos posándolas sobre su vientre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He pensado mucho sobre lo que he escrito aquí , cuando imagine a Caboose no lo imagine siendo el idiota gracioso , imagine a un chico con un nivel de discapacidad intelectual bajo , con el que ha luchado toda su vida hasta encontrarse con Church y sufriendo de bullyng por sus antiguos compañeros. Pero tuvo la" fortuna" de encontrarse con todos los miembros de Red vs Blue que si bien no son la mejor compañía suelen entender su problema mejor que otros .  
> Cuando Church se enamoro de el, dejo de ver su discapacidad y lo ayudo a mejorar , aun que no todos es miel sobre ojuelas, ya que pasaron por un tortuoso camino hasta aceptar que ambos se amaban.   
> Caboose esta conciente de que esta embarazado y que trendra una responsabilidad mayor cuando el bebé nazca , estas asustado pero no quiere decirle a Church por que sabe que se preocuparía , aun asi esta enormemente feliz por que para el , el bebé significa que es el verdadero regalo de amor que Church le dio y lo ama con todo su corazón.  
> El trauma que Caboose tiene sobre los bebes surgió después de que nació junior por que le toco cuidarlo y le asuntaba la forma en que lloraba y babeaba , pero Church le explico que no todos los bebes son así.  
> Siento que tenia que aclarar esto :3 yo los veo amándose y siendo felices después de todo el dolor por el cual pasaron , besándose y compartiendo historias juntos en la noche , abrazándose debajo de las cobijas y hablando hasta el amanecer . Gracias por leer ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Si conocen algún otro mpreg recomendarlo :3  
> este fic es parte de una mini serie que iré subiendo poco a poco ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
